One issue with user equipment, particularly user equipment that operate as MTC devices, is power consumption. One technique used to reduce power consumption is extending the device's paging cycle while the device is in idle mode or sleep mode. In this way, the device wakes up less frequently (e.g., to receive pages) and consumes less power. This may result in the possibility of missed pages that include system information updates making it difficult for the device reconnect with the network.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that provide system updates for user equipment (UE) in sleep or idle mode with an extending paging cycle.